Project Abstract This application seeks partial support for the 2017 Tuberculosis (TB) Drug Discovery & Development Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) to be held in Lucca (Barga), Italy from June 24th-30th, 2017. This biennial event is the most important global conference bringing together researchers from both academia and industry to focus on this problem. Treatment of TB remains a continuing challenge particularly with the increasing problem of drug resistance. New treatments could dramatically improve the results of therapy of both drug-sensitive and drug-resistant disease and compounds with new modes-of-action are being actively sought for this reason. TB Drug Discovery & Development is an extremely vigorous area of research and is increasingly attracting investigators with diverse backgrounds, including microbiology, chemistry, pharmacology, medicine and clinical research. The 2017 GRC and GRS on TB Drug Discovery & Development will provide an opportunity for new investigators to understand the challenges in the field and for experienced researchers to discuss the latest findings at a particularly critical juncture.